incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Incognito Inside Wiki
WELCOME TO INCOGNITO INSIDE WIKI! The Incognito Inside is growing day by day! The Incognito Inside Wiki is a Role-Playing forum that includes huge cross-over character from popular anime and games that anyone can edit. The forum now includes pictures RP and videos! Remember try to join the fun in Incognito Inside! Shakugannoshana.jpg|Shana from Shakugan no Shana Mega-wallie.jpg|New members of IN2 IN2 chara.jpg|Previous members of IN2 108733.jpg|Gumi and Ranka 81693.jpg|Kamui Gakupo, the Samurai ragna_the_bloodedge_wallpaper_by_mistrydia-d4gq0ke.jpg|Ragna the Bloodege from BlazBlue final_fantasy_xiii_2___serah_farron_by_senshi88-d4nr0ag.jpg|Serah Farron from FF13 series BlazBlue_wallpaper_-_Tsubaki_Yayoi_(by_Arc_System_Works).jpg|Tsubaki Yayoi from BlazBlue 632921.jpg|5 year old and 25 year old Lambo Bovino 18012041.jpg|Oichi-no-Sadako, the distorted one Izaya_Orihara_Wallpaper_by_GendouDouji.png|Izaya Orihara from Durarara! 276126.jpg|Zen, the fully-pledged Yokai and the husband of Oichi-no-Sadako Gilgamesh-fate-stay-night-3314012-800-600.jpg|King of Heroes, Gilgamesh Tear_Grants_Wallpaper_by_fadingz.jpg|The loyal servant of Gilgamesh, Tear Grants 815441.jpg|Yukari Yakumo, the border of phantasm 959358.jpg|Eiserne Jungfrau Beatrice.410650.jpg|Beatrice the Golden Witch komachinewava1.jpg|Komachi Onozuka, Guide of the Sanzu River Incognito Inside Incognito Inside (IN2), formerly called "Ultimetica Forum", is a forum-based roleplaying website founded last 2009 by Simon the Digger. By the powers of their ingenius imaginations, members of this forum takes ordinary scenarios into a whole new level, transforming regular discussion boards into fictional dimensions where fantasy ignites. The logical rules of the Sagas within the forum, formulated systematically based on the typical rules of the MMORPGs we know today, redefines what intellectual roleplaying is all about. Fight battles, interact with fellow players and put your creativity to the test! Become the most powerful character by collecting legendary items and leveling up! In the IN2 Forum, there are official sagas, and other sub-event to the saga or a characters sub-event story. It is either for a character that you're role-playing to join the story to learn more about a person's background or just to relax at other events that doesn't include fighthing. There is also a chatroom for RPers to discuss or have fun talking about animes and game. Featured Article Main Article : Mystearica Aura Fende (メシュティアリカ・アウラ・フェンデ, Meshutiarika Aura Fende?), better known as Tear Grants(ティア・グランツ, Tia Gurantsu?) is a Seventh Fonist in the military wing of the Order of Lorelei, the religion overseeing the Score. She lost both parents when she was still an infant, and has been raised as a warrior ever since. She is staid and silent, giving her a cold air, but she has a secret weak spot for cute things. Tear is a loyal servant under Gilgamesh. After her defeat from a battle with him, she trusts him and finally serves him as his loyal servant, gaining his trust as time goes by. Living with him under one roof, she also takes care of Ishtar, who claims that she is Gilgamesh daughter from the future. Ranka, who is also living with them is the nanny of Ishtar and they along together really well. Tear respects Ishtar very much and treats her like her own daughter. However, she refers Ishtar as 'Small Lady Ishtar' even so they're living together. It is implied that she is somehow close to Kiyoteru Hiyama, a hired home tutor for Ishtar. Tear is the most powerful Mage in the series, surpassing most of the people. Her healing abilities were effective and her magic attacks were most damaging of all. She is now active in the Main Saga: Twisted Mirror, as she moves forward after Gilgameshs' death; vowing to protect Ishtar and stop the world from chaos. Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Non Player Characters Category:Other Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Non-RP Specials